The Final Fantasy 8 Carols
by Escachick357
Summary: There were many songs in Final Fantasy 8, but there were also many that were left out. Here are the left out ones. These are all parodies of Christmas Carols. Enjoy! Now accepting song requests.
1. Winter Wonderland

The Final Fantasy 8 Carols  
By: Escachick357

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8

A/N: Okay, before I start this group of parodies I just want to explain a tiny little bit about them. They are all Christmas carols that I just messed around with. Some songs will be sung by certain characters. However, if a song is sung by a certain character(s) I will say if it is. If you have a request for a Christmas song I can mess around with and have a certain character sing or have the song be about a character, just put your request in an e-mail or a review and I will try to make your idea work. Okay, here's the first one. Hope ya like it.

Winter Wonderland  
Sung by Selphie

Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?  
In the lane, snow is glistening?  
A real pretty sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a Winter Wonderland.

Gone away is the evil,  
Here to stay is the peaceful.  
The world is now safe,  
So we can have fun  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman  
And pretend that it is Laguna.  
He'll say "Are you happy?"  
We'll say "Yes, sir.  
Who wouldn't have some  
Fun out in the snow?"

Later on, we will relax  
As we sit 'round the fire.  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman  
And pretend that it's a cute moomba.  
We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Moomba  
Until all the SeeDs knock him down.

When it snows, ain't it thrilling?  
Though your nose gets a chilling.  
We'll frolic and play, the Trabian way,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

Walking in a winter wonderland  
Walking in a winter wonderland.


	2. Over the Ocean and Through the Sky

Over the Ocean and Through the Sky  
Sung by Squall  
(in tune of "Over the Meadow and through the woods")

Over the ocean and through the sky  
To Edea's house we go.  
Selphie knows the way  
To steer Ragnorak  
To be at the orphanage.

Over the ocean and through the sky  
With Quistis standing by  
She tries to give me a SeeD test  
Thankfully I'm not listening.

Over the ocean and through the sky  
To relax with my partners.  
Hey, hear the bells ringing ting-a-ling-ling  
For it is Christmas Eve.

Over the ocean and through the sky  
Will fly the Ragnorak  
I'll be with friends and Rinoa  
When it is Christmas Day.

Over the ocean and through the sky  
To meet the orphanage gang.  
It seems that Zell is dreadfully slow  
The same goes for Irvine.

Over the ocean and through the sky  
I see Edea's house.  
The place is warm and colorful  
We finally made it there.

A/N: Oh my God, before I actually wrote this I had no idea it WAS a Christmas carol, but sure enough, after seeing the long version of this song, I found out that it really was a Christmas song.


	3. Silent Night

A/N: Okay, this is a song made by the request of CrazyTurkey. I hope you enjoy it because this was the best thing I could come up with.

Silent Night  
sung by Zell

Silent night, boring night.  
All is calm, all is dull.  
There is nothing to do tonight.  
'Cuz the monsters are all hiding away.  
Maybe they're too scared to fight  
Maybe they're too scared to fight.

Silent night, boring night.  
All the hot dogs are gone;  
All the other SeeDs took them all;  
And the cafeteria is closed;  
Why the hell did this happen?  
Why the hell did this happen?

Silent night, boring night.  
That jerk, Seifer, was here;  
That bastard called me "Chickenwuss"  
And then he took the final hot dogs;  
I'm gonna kick his ass.  
I'm gonna kick his ass.


	4. I Want a Furry, Orange Moomba

A/N: Okay, here's another song by request of CrazyTurkey and his cousin.

I Want a Furry, Orange Moomba for Christmas  
(in tune of "I Want a Hippopotamus For Christmas")  
Sung by Squall

I want a furry, orange moomba for Christmas.  
Only a furry, orange moomba will do.  
Don't want a mog, no adult chocobo  
I want a furry, orange moomba to talk to and enjoy.

I want a furry, orange moomba for Christmas  
I don't think Santa Claus would mind, do you?  
He won't have to use our small, dirty chimney  
Just bring him through the entrance, that's the easiest thing to do.

I can see me now on Christmas morning  
Walking down the halls.  
Oh, what a joy and what a surprise it would be  
When I open up my eyes  
To see an orange moomba standing there.

I want a furry, orange moomba for Christmas.  
Only a furry, orange moomba will do.  
No prickly cactuars, no animal GFs.  
I only like furry, orange moombas  
And furry, orange moombas like me, too.

Sis says that a moomba would scratch me up, but then  
Matron says a moomba is a kind-hearted creature.

There's lots of room for him in Garden's Parking Lot.  
I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage.

I can see me now on Christmas morning  
Walking down the halls.  
Oh, what a joy and what a surprise it would be  
When I open my eyes  
To see an orange moomba standing there.

I want a furry, orange moomba for Christmas.  
Only a furry, orange moomba will do.  
No prickly cactuars, no animal GFs.  
I only like furry, orange moombas  
And furry, orange moombas like me, too.


	5. Nuttin' For Christmas

Nuttin' For Christmas  
sung by Seifer

Made a scar on Squall's forehead  
Somebody snitched on me.  
I hid a frog in Selphie's bed,  
Somebody snitched on me.  
I spilled ink on Rinoa's dress,  
Made Chickenwuss eat a bug;  
Used magic in a gunblade duel;  
Someone snitched on me.

Oh, I'm getting' nuttin' for Christmas  
Edea and Cid are mad.  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cuz I ain't been nuttin' but bad.

I put tacks on Quistis' chair;  
Somebody snitched on me.  
I tied a knot in Irvine's hair;  
Somebody snitched on me.  
I forced my group to break the rules  
Took the hot dogs from Garden  
Helped the possessed sorceress  
Someone snitched on me.

So I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
Edea and Cid are pissed.  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cuz I ain't been nothing but bad.

I won't be getting any gifts;  
Someone snitched on me.  
I won't get any all because  
Someone snitched on me.

Next year I'll be going good;  
Next year I'll be nice, just wait.  
I'd start now, but it's too late;  
Someone snitched on me.

So, you'd better be good, whatever you do  
'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you:  
You'll get nuttin' for Christmas.


	6. Christmas for Cowboys

Christmas for Cowboys  
(in tune of "Christmas for Cowboys")  
sung by Irvine

Tall in the saddle we spend Christmas Day,  
Chasin' the monsters on the snow-covered plains.  
All the good gifts given today;  
Ours is the sky and the wide-open plains.

Back in the Gardens, they have diff'rent ways.  
Duels and eggnog and Christmas parties.  
I'll take the blanket; I'll take the reins.  
Christmas for cowboys and wide-open plains.

A campfire for warmth as we make a pit stop.  
The stars overhead are the Christmas tree lights,  
The wind sings a song as we sit silently;  
Christmas for cowboys and wide-open plains.

It's tall in the saddle we spend Christmas day,  
Chasin' the monsters on the snow-covered plains.  
So many gifts have been opened today;  
Ours is the sky and the wide-open plains.  
It's Christmas for cowboys and wide-open plains.


	7. All I Want for Christmas is Squall

A/N: this song was by request of Leontillybalambgirl.

All I Want For Christmas is Squall  
(in tune of "All I Want for Christmas is You")  
sung by Rinoa

I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
There's just one thing I need.  
I don't care about presants  
Underneath the Christmas tree.  
I just want Squall to come back  
More than he could ever know.  
Make my wish come true,  
All I want for Christmas is Squall.

I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
There's just one thing I need.  
I don't care about presants  
Underneath the Christmas tree.  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace.  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With draw points on Christmas Day.  
I just want Squall to come back  
More than he could ever know.  
Make my wish come true,  
All I want for Christmas is Squall,  
My lion.

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow.  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe.  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole to Saint Nick.  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer clicks.  
'Cause I just want Squall here tonight,  
Holding onto me so tight.  
What more can I do?  
The one thing I want for Christmas is Squall.  
Squall…

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sounds of children's  
Laughter fills the air.  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing.  
Santa, won't you please bring me the one I really need.  
Won't you please bring my lion to me?

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for.  
I just want to see my lion  
Standing right outside my door.  
Oh I just want him to come back  
More than he could ever know.  
Make my wish come true  
The one thing I want for Christmas is Squall,  
Squall…

All I want for Christmas is my lion.  
All I want for Christmas is my lion.


	8. Jingle Bells

A/N: Here's another song by request of CrazyTurkey.

Jingle Bells  
sung by Rinoa

Dashing through the snow  
While standing on a Z-board.  
Over the plains we go, laughing all the way.  
Bells around the board, making spirits bright.  
Oh, what fun it is to ride singing  
A happy song tonight.

Jingle bells jingle bells, jingle all the way.  
Oh what fun it is to ride while standing on a Z-board.  
Jingle bells jingle bells, jingle all the way.  
Oh what fun it is to ride while standing on a Z-board.

A day or two ago, I thought I'd take a ride  
And soon Squall Leonheart was standing behind me.  
The board was painted gray and colored with bright lights.  
I stood upon the flat surface and floated in the air.

Jingle bells jingle bells, jingle all the way.  
Oh what fun it is to ride while standing on a Z-board.  
Jingle bells jingle bells, jingle all the way.  
Oh what fun it is to ride while standing on a Z-board.

A day or two ago, this story I should tell  
I ran into Quistis and fell on my behind.  
The girl just stared at me as I sit upon the ground.  
She kept staring as I stood up and calmly walked away.

Jingle bells jingle bells, jingle all the way.  
Oh what fun it is to ride while standing on a Z-board.  
Jingle bells jingle bells, jingle all the way.  
Oh what fun it is to ride while standing on a Z-board.

Now the ground is white, get it while you can.  
Take the guys tonight and sing this happy song.  
Just grab a free Z-board and sneak it passed the guards.  
Jump onto its bare surface and get a boost of speed.

Jingle bells jingle bells, jingle all the way.  
Oh what fun it is to ride while standing on a Z-board.  
Jingle bells jingle bells, jingle all the way.  
Oh what fun it is to ride while standing on a Z-board.


	9. Put On Foot in Front of the Other

A/N: Before I start this song, this is a parody of a song from that old clay-mation movie _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_. I don't know what the song is really called, but Blitzballgirl gave me this idea. It is mostly sung by Rinoa, but Squall will have a little verse/thing in it. Squall's lines are going to be in _italics_.

Put One Foot in Front of the Other  
sung by Rinoa and Squall

Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be dancing 'cross the floor.  
Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be dancing perfectly.

You never will get where you're going  
If you never think about trying.  
Come on, I'll help you with your dancing.  
A fast, upbeat dance will be easy.

Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be dancing 'cross the floor.  
Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be dancing perfectly.

If you wanna change your direction  
If your time of life is at hand.  
Then forget all the rules and have some fun.  
A good way to start is to dance.

_If I want to change the way I act  
__So that I will not seem icy._

Oh, really?

_You think a dance will be the answer?_

Oh yeah.

_Will give me a chance to be reborn?_

You put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you are dancing 'cross the floor.  
You put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you are dancing perfectly.

Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be dancing 'cross the floor.  
Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be dancing perfectly.


	10. I Wonder As I Wander

I Wonder as I Wander  
sung by Quistis

I wonder as I wander out under the sky  
How Ultimecia came forth to possess  
Innocent people like you and like I;  
I wonder as I wander out under the sky.

When the sorceress appeared the day was gray.  
She possessed Edea and made her attack  
On citizens of Deling and Garden's SeeDs  
And the start of our battles had only begun.

She moved from Edea to poor Rinoa  
It seemed there would be no hope for victory.  
Although the girl was forced to do some evil  
She showed that she still had some good inside her.

I wonder as I wander out under the sky  
How Ultimecia came forth to posses  
Innocent people like you and like I;  
I wonder as I wander out under the sky.


	11. Hot Dogs Roasting on an Open Fire

Hot Dogs Roasting on an Open Fire  
(in tune of "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire" aka: _The Christmas Song_)  
sung by Zell

Hotdogs roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Christmas carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Trabians.

Everybody knows a great feast and some mistletoe  
Help to make the season bright.  
Garden student's eyes are all aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight.

They know that Santa's on his way  
He's bringing lots of gifts and weapons in his sleigh.  
And every Garden member is going to spy  
To see if chocobos are able to fly.

And so I'm giving this little phrase  
To SeeDs from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you.

And so I'm giving this little phrase  
To SeeDs from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you.


	12. Santa, Bring My Lion Back to Me

Santa, Bring My Lion Back to Me  
(in tune of "Santa, Bring My Baby Back to Me")  
sung by Rinoa

Don't need a lot of presants  
To make my Christmas bright.  
I just need my lion's arms  
Wound around me tight.  
Oh, Santa, hear my plea.  
Santa, bring my lion back to me.

The Christmas tree is ready,  
The candles all aglow  
But with my lion far away,  
What good is mistletoe?  
Oh, Santa, hear my plea.  
Santa, bring my lion back to me.

Please make those reindeer hurry  
The time is drawing near.  
It sure won't seem like Christmas  
Unless my lion's here.

Don't stuff my sock with candy,  
No bright and shiny jewels.  
You wanna make me happy  
And fill my heart with joy?  
Then Santa, hear my plea.  
Santa, bring my lion back to me.

A/N: I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers, but I must say that I am only doing these parodies until December 25. I will not do any more parodies after Christmas Day, so if you have any more requests, feel free to give them to me before the 25th.


	13. We Three SeeDs

A/N: This song was made by request of CrazyTurkey. Hope ya like it!

We Three SeeDs  
(in tune of "We Three Kings")  
sung by Squall, Zell, and Irvine

We three SeeDs of Balamb Garden  
Are searching for the sorceress  
Going over fields and mountains  
So that we can fight her.

O, we will save who she'll possess  
And we'll stop her evil reign.  
With our three powerful weapons  
We will kill the sorceress.

Taking Matron and Rinoa,  
For that I'll kill with my gunblade;  
I will never forgive that witch  
Because of what she did.

O, we will save who she'll possess  
And we'll stop her evil reign.  
With our three powerful weapons  
We will kill the sorceress.

My weapon is called the Ehrgeiz  
They're gloves that go over my fists.  
She will never know what hit her  
When it's my turn to fight.

O, we will save who she'll possess  
And we'll stop her evil reign.  
With our three powerful weapons  
We will kill the sorceress.

I'm a real master sharpshooter  
So I fight with a loaded gun.  
My gun will fire with a sharp crack,  
Ending her evil life.

O, we will save who she'll possess  
And we'll stop her evil reign.  
With our three powerful weapons  
We will kill the sorceress.

Glorious now our ending will be  
When the sorceress is killed.  
People sing, "Hallelujah!"  
"Hallelujah!" Earth replies.


	14. Little Drummer Girl

A/N: I know that Selphie actually plays the flute, but I thought just saying that she played the drum would be easier.

Little Drummer Girl  
(in tune of "Little Drummer Boy")  
sung by Selphie

Come they told me  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
We need a festival  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Some music scores we bring  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
To play for all the SeeDs  
Pa rum pum pum pum,  
Rum pum pum,  
Rum pum pum  
So to interest them  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
When it's time

Garden students  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I am a new student  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I'll do the festival  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
And make sure it is fun  
Pa rum pum pum pum,  
Rum pum pum pum,  
Rum pum pum  
Shall I play for you  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
On my drum

Then Cid nodded  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
The students kept the beat  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my drum for them  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my best for them  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum  
Then they smiled at me  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Me and my drum


	15. Twas the Night Before Christmas

'Twas the Night Before Christmas  
sung/told by Squall

'Twas the night before Christmas and through the Garden,  
Not a creature was stirring, not even monsters.  
The stockings were hung on the large stage with care  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there.

The students were nestled all snug in their beds  
While visions of hot dogs danced in their heads.  
Rinoa in nightclothes and me in boxers  
Had just settled down for a nice evening nap.

When out in the plains there rose such a clatter,  
I sprang from our bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window, I ran with a dash  
I rubbed my tired eyes and then looked outside.

And what to my wondering eyes should appear  
But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer.  
With a little old driver, so lively and fat  
That I knew right away, that it must be Santa.

More rapid than bite bugs, his reindeer they came  
And he whistled and shouted and called them by name:  
"Now Mari, now Casey, now Ruby, now Mickey  
On Elie, on Pepper, on Maura, and July.

To the top of the entrance to the top of the walls  
Dash away, dash away, dash away all."  
So up to the rooftop, the reindeer they flew  
With the sleigh full of gifts and Santa Claus, too.

And then in a second, I heard on the roof  
All the clattering noise of those galloping hooves.  
All bundled in fur from his head to his foot  
His clothes were all covered with ashes and soot.

I drew back my head and ran to the Quad  
When down the heater he bound.  
A bag full of gifts he had stuck on this back,  
He looked like a peddler just opening his pack.

His eyes, how they twinkled  
His dimples were merry.  
His cheeks were like roses,  
His nose like a cherry,  
His fat little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
The beard on his chin was as white as the snow.  
The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

The smoke went around his head in circles.  
Oh, he was so jolly and plump, a normal fat-ass  
And I laughed when I saw him  
In spite of myself.

He had a round face and a little round belly,  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly.  
With the wink of an eye and the twist of the head,  
I knew at that second, I had nothing to dread.

He said not a word, but went straight to his work,  
He filled all the stockings and turned with a jerk  
And laying a finger at the side of his nose,  
And giving a nod and up the heater he rose.

He sprang to his sleigh and gave his team a whistle  
And away they flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard his calling as he drove out of sight  
"Merry Christmas to all, and to all good night!"

A/N: I know the names of the reindeer weren't the same ones as the ones in the original story/song but I decided to change them. All the reindeer names are the names of characters I made up on RPG sites I'm on. In fact, all of them but Pepper and Ruby were used in some of the fanfics on this site.

Well, that ends my collection of Final Fantasy Christmas Carols. I want to thank the many readers and reviewers that I've had on this story. Merry Christmas, everyone and a happy new year.


	16. My Favorite Things

A/N: Okay, it's December 2007. Time for me to get to the Christmas songs. This song is technically from _The Sound of Music_, which is not a Christmas movie. I have no idea how suddenly songs from that movie are Christmas songs (my mother said she heard other songs from that movie on the radio station that plays Christmas music), but if people are calling the songs from _The Sound of Music_ Christmas songs…why the hell have I not heard _The Lonely Goatherd_?!

My Favorite Things  
Sung by Selphie (or one of the other girls. You choose)

Raindrops on roses  
And the fur on Moombas.  
Bright copper vases  
And warm woolen mittens  
Colorful packages  
Bound up with strings.  
These are a few of my favorite things.

Fluffy chocobos  
And crisp apple strudels.  
Fast flying machines  
And hotdogs well heated.  
Music that plays for the moon and the stars  
These are a few of my favorite things.

Girls in silk dresses  
With shiny gold jewelry.  
Snowflakes that say on my nose and eyelashes.  
Silver white winters that melt into springs.  
These are a few of my favorite things.

When the swords slice,  
When the bee stings.  
When I'm feeling sad.  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad.


End file.
